


Request?

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish, Gay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Relationships: None
Comments: 4





	Request?

Y'all want any written? I'm open minded and willing to write any original work. 

Things I will write:

Anything gross

Same sex pairings

Straight pairings

Any fetishes

Non porn work

Things I will not write:

Pedophilia

Beastiality

Anything that involves little kids


End file.
